Give Me Company
by Thyra-TigerLily
Summary: It's Christmas and Sokka's home alone, at least until someone decides to pay him a visit. Zukka Zuko/Sokka


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

**Give Me Company**

Sokka was lying on the couch while staring at the Christmas tree. It was Christmas Eve, and normally there would be presents under the tree. His sister, Katara, would impatiently ask if she could finally open her present until Hakoda, his father, would give her permission to do so. This year however, Sokka was completely alone. Hakoda and Katara had gone to visit Gran-Gran. He would have come along, too, if it weren't for the stupid flu. The tan boy thought he could travel just fine, but his G.P. had said that it would be 'very unwise' to do so.

His father had wanted to cancel their trip altogether, but Sokka didn't want to be the cause of ruining their trip. He'd insisted that Katara and their father would still go. He was old enough by now to stay home alone. Hakoda didn't think it was a good plan, not because he didn't trust his son but because he didn't want to leave him alone during Christmas. Eventually he relented though.

Sokka sighed. He looked at his cell phone and thought about calling one of his friends. No one would probably answer since they would be celebrating Christmas with their family. Then he heard the backdoor opening.

The tan boy sat up quickly. He walked towards the backdoor only to see a pale teen of his own age. "Hey, Sokka. I thought you could use some company." said the pale teen to greet Sokka.

"What… what are you doing here, Zuko?" asked Sokka, baffled to see his best friend standing in the kitchen. "Shouldn't you be…"

Zuko finished Sokka's question. "Celebrating Christmas with my family? Uncle's out of town and you should know that I'll gladly pass any celebration with my father or sister."

"How did you know the door wouldn't be locked?" asked Sokka as the other teen made his way past him.

Zuko walked towards the hall to put his jacket away. "Because you're simply to lazy to do so."

The tan boy walked towards to couch again and flopped down again. "True."

Zuko walked into the living room and towards to couch. He pulled Sokka's legs up so that there was room for him to sit. When Zuko sat down he let go of Sokka's legs so that they fell in his lap. "So, what've you been doing?" asked the pale teen.

"Just sitting on the couch…" Sokka answered. "Well, actually lying. And eating ice-cream." A tan arm pointed to the table. On it was a box with ice-cream in it.

"Sounds nice…" came Zuko's sarcastic reply.

Sokka reached for the box with ice-cream. Zuko watched the tan boy eat the ice-cream and eventually saw that some had dripped on the boy's chin. He leaned towards Sokka and raised his arm to wipe it off. Golden eyes stared into blue ones. Sokka had no control over his heart as it started beating faster and louder. Than Zuko brought his head closer and cocked his head slightly to the right. Sokka realized what the pale teen was going to do and really, he didn't mind one bit. Then he remembered something. Zuko had a girlfriend.

"So, how are you and Mai?" Sokka blurted out, making Zuko stop in what he was doing, or trying to do.

"We broke up." Zuko answered bluntly.

"I'm sorry to hear that, buddy." Sokka said.

"Don't be. I guess I didn't even really like her anyway." Zuko said thoughtfully.

Sokka looked into Zuko's golden eyes. "You didn't, huh?" The pale teen shook his head. Sokka put his ice-cream on the table. He brought one hand to Zuko's neck and put the other one on his back. He pulled the pale teen closer until their lips met. Zuko cupped Sokka's head with his hands and they started to move their lips against each other's. after a couple of seconds Zuko poked Sokka's lips with his tongue, asking for entrance. The other boy opened his mouth and brought his hand that had rested on Zuko's back to Zuko's chest. Their tongues danced happily together till both boys pulled away for air.

The two teens stared into each other's eyes. They didn't dare say anything. Both of them didn't know why they were doing this. Maybe because they'd both been kind of lonely, or maybe there was more to there relationship than they thought. That they were more than just best friends. Somehow to both it seemed that if they started talking they would have to face that possibility. Something they weren't ready to face just yet.

Instead they both leaned in for another kiss. And a lot more after that one.

**A/N: That's the end of this little Zukka-Christmas-Oneshot. Nobody should be alone during Christmas, so also not our favorite firebender and watertribe warrior. And what better way than to give them each other for some much needed company, especially when they feel the urge to kiss someone. I hope you enjoyed it, I at least enjoyed writing it. Happy Holidays everyone!**


End file.
